A Different Kind of Valentine
by Nuwanda31
Summary: Reid is called out of town on Valentine's Day, leaving Emily alone. With no idea how to plan a new romantic evening, Garcia steps in to save the day.
1. Cancelled

Summary: On Valentine's Day, Reid is called out of town at a moment's notice, ruining the romantic evening he and Emily had planned. He promises her they'll celebrate the holiday as soon as he returns. Emily has no inspiration at how to make a special night of romance for them… so Garcia steps in to save the day.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of CBS, the actors, writers, and producers of the show. I have no authority over anything except original characters.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's gorgeous." JJ expressed, standing up to get a better look. "Where did you find that?"<p>

Emily had come to JJ's office first thing the morning of the 14th, wanting to show her the brand new dress she'd just bought. It was crimson red, long with a slit up the side with an accented neck line. Sparkles glittered in the woven threads. No doubt it would look spectacular in candlelight.

"Saks," Emily replied, running her fingers through the satin fabric.

She cringed at that. "Too rich for my blood."

"I know, I spent way too much on it." Emily smiled guilty. "Not to mention I bought shoes that rival my montly grocery bill. I guess I went a little overboard."

"Not in the least." JJ said, feeling the satin for herself. "It takes a lot to go overboard on this day, splurging on an outfit doesn't even come close."

"I'm so excited, I've never been in a real relationship on Valentine's Day before." She chirped.

Indeed, it was true. It had happened almost two months ago. She and Reid, having been at odds since her miraculous return from the dead, had gone to her mother's party on Christmas Eve. After a bitter confrontation, the two were forced to stay overnight due to a horrendous blizzard. Thanks to the storm, Reid forced Emily into admitting her true feelings for the man… only to discover he felt the same in return. They'd been together ever since, and so happy it was almost disgusting.

JJ smiled with such adoration for her happy friend. "You and Reid must be getting pretty serious if he wants to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Are you kidding? He's the one who brought up the subject first." Emily smiled, remembering how surprised she was when he mentioned it a few weeks ago. "I guess since we had such a wonderful Christmas and New Year's, he wants to keep that tradition going."

"Well, just like you, this is probably his first year with someone." JJ said, reclaiming her seat at her desk. "Being alone on Christmas is one thing, but just about everyone knows how it feels to be alone on Valentine's Day. Couples suddenly spring up everywhere, ad companies forcing love and hearts and chocolate into your face… you start evaluating your life and it can be very depressing… especially if you're working side by side with the woman you're secretly in love with."

Emily shook her head, almost ashamed of herself at how foolish she was. "I always wondered why he was so rude to me around Valentine's. Even if he didn't realize it until Boston, he must have felt something around this time of year. I can't believe I didn't notice.

"He didn't notice, either." JJ noted. "You were in love with him for three years before he found out."

"Yes, but it's not like I made a move. Inviting him out for shots on February 14th is hardly a romantic gesture, especially when Morgan and Rossi tag along." She grinned. Emily folded the dress over her arm. "It's nice to do something new, I'm very much looking forward to tonight."

"So," JJ smiled, folding her hands eagerly on the top of her papers. "What is the plan for the evening?"

"Reid and I are leaving straight from here." She answered, carefully claiming a seat before the desk. "I'm going to change here, that's why I brought my dress. I might want to use your office, by the way. First, we're having drinks at the Van Buren, reservations at The Interlude at 8 o'clock for dinner and dancing, then a carriage ride for a tour of downtown. Lastly, he said, we're going back to my place where he has something special for dessert."

"Does he mean dessert or… _dessert_?" JJ wondered.

"By the glint in his eye, I don't think he means chocolate and empty calories." She said, all too excited. "I bought something special to wear for that, too."

Both the girls giggled like silly teenage girls, excited over the most popular boy in school. "What about you and Will? What does he have planned?"

"We're leaving Henry with my parents and spending the night at The Four Seasons. Will booked us a suite. We're going to champagne and room service and no interruptions for the whole night. It's the first night we've had to ourselves since I came back to the BAU… we really need this."

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah… it's better now." JJ admitted, a little sad by sounding relieved. "I think we're through the rough patch. Will was happy with me being home every night, we could make long term plans, we could spend more time together… we were even talking about having another baby, but we took everything off the table for the time being. I know I brought this on myself but… this is where I belong. I think he realizes that now. It does put stress on our family, but we love each other, we can work through it. Just like we always do."

"I'm so happy for you." Emily grinned. "I hope our relationship is that strong in a few years."

JJ was so amazed. "Listen to you, making plans for the future."

She blushed as she got out of her chair. "It's far off, but… I like to think about it. I'd better get back to work if I want to finish those case reports before tonight. I expect details tomorrow morning."

"You first." JJ called after her, hearing Emily's laughter from down the hall in response.

The unit was rather busy for a Tuesday afternoon. No doubt, everyone wanted to get a head start on their Valentine's Day plans. Amazing how for so many years she ridiculed and loathed this day, saying it was a clichéd fabricated holiday. A day to send flowers to make up for being an oblivious jerk for the rest of the year, and any girl who fell for the tactics was shallow and pathetic. How quickly her opinion changed. Then again, other girls didn't get to spend the day with loving and handsome Dr. Spencer Reid.

Emily made it back to her desk, slipping her dress back into the hanging canvas bag until later. She took her seat and moved closer to her desk, checking the clock. It was almost ten. It was going to be a long and slow afternoon.

"Good morning, Emily," Reid smiled as he came in from the break room, carrying two mugs. He set one before her, claiming his seat in the desk across from hers.

"Morning," Emily said kindly, as if they hadn't ridden into work together this morning, nor woken up in the same bed. She picked up the steamy cup, inhaling the delicious scent of the beverage. "Coffee, what a nice gesture."

"I thought you'd like some." He said, rather nonchalantly. "You do enjoy your coffee in the morning, and I fully support that."

"Is that a hint I should be storing up my energy, Reid?" She asked, suspicious.

"Technically caffeine doesn't give you more energy, it simply slows it down so you don't use it up as fast." Reid analytically responded. "If you're interested in getting more energy, it's wiser to eat an apple in the morning. A medium sized one can keep you awake and active for hours."

Either he was oblivious or he didn't want to give anything away. "Good to know," She answered kindly, taking a sip of her drink. "Mmm, it's good. Well, I'd better finish these reports."

"That reminds me, I need to speak to Morgan about that case in Newark." Reid mentioned, setting his coffee down as he got to his feet once again.

"Okay," Emily said. She grabbed her pen, ready to get to work on the stack before her.

"Oh, and Emily," Reid called just as she flipped open her first folder. Curious, she spun around to see him. He stood ten feet away with a grin as he reached into his pocket.

Without another word, he pulled something red and shiny from the pocket of his corduroys. He tossed it underhanded to Emily, who caught it gracefully. A smile spread slowly across her face as she examined the large, deep red apple clutched in her fingers.

With a significant wave of his eyebrows, Reid smiled and continued on his way. Emily watched him as she eagerly took a bite. Tonight could not come fast enough.

* * *

><p>The day was going slowly, but smoothly. It seemed for once the odds were in their favor. Every member of the team had plans for the romantic holiday. Hotch was having a home cooked meal with his new girlfriend, Beth. A date he was utterly nervous about, despite encouragement from Rossi. He, in turn, was going out with a recently divorced friend from college which the entire team was so happy for, what with him being so downtrodden since the death of his first wife a few months ago. Morgan had his usually plans. Head straight to the bar and wait for the depressed and heartbroken ladies to flounder in, searching for someone to comfort their lonely hearts. Lastly was Garcia, who was of course spending the evening with her boyfriend, Kevin.<p>

As it always seems, however, doom was lurking just around the corner, striking just after three that afternoon.

Emily had just a few folders left. Her hand was cramping worse than an old man with arthritis in winter, but she wouldn't even stop for another cup of coffee. She and Reid weren't leaving until six, but she was still desperate to get this done as quick as possible.

Reid didn't say much during the day. In fact, he barely looked at her, which he knew would drive her crazy. She was desperate to know what this surprise was and by eliminating conversation, she had no opportunity to guess or work it out of him. All he would tell her was she would like it. Of this, he was fully certain.

Just after three, however, his cell phone rang. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He'd been expecting a call from a professor at Georgetown, wanting Reid to speak to a few of his classes next week. Quickly, he reached into his drawer and grabbed his phone. Checking the ID, his stomach clenched.

Looking up at the sound of the ringtone, Emily saw his face turn pale with fright. "What is it?"

"It's Bennington." Reid said, quickly answering the call. "Hello, this is Dr. Reid."

She couldn't hear anything, but still Emily sat perfectly through the conversation. As if any movement would distract him. Already she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. But she didn't care about anything at this point, she just wanted everything to be okay.

"Really?" Reid asked after several minutes. He didn't look so sick anymore, but it didn't sound like good news. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

Silence followed. She watched Reid's expressions, which were agitated and upset over the news he was hearing. "Alright, um… I'm on the next flight, give her a sedative and tell her Spencer will be there soon… make sure you use my name, if she's in that state, she might not understand otherwise."

Reid said his goodbyes and quickly ended the call. His hands set it on his desk, afraid to look at the beautiful girl across from him. This was going to break her heart.

"Is your mom okay?" She asked, and he was surprised to hear how worried she was."

He looked up. Meeting her beautiful brown eyes made him stronger. "No… I told you she hasn't been responding to her medication, remember? Well, she's been having episodes, lashing out, talking to people who aren't there, attacking a few nurse, but nothing the doctors couldn't handle. Until now… she attacked Dr. Norman during her session today… stabbed him in the arm with a letter opener."

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Emily cried, shocked.

"Yeah, he wasn't badly hurt. Just bled a little, but… she can be very dangerous when she feels threatened… they, uh… they had to restrain her. She's strapped to a hospital bed right now… I'm probably the only person who can pull her into a lucid state, so… I have to go to Vegas." He swallowed nervously, his throat. "Immediately."

"Hey, she's your mom." Emily said assertively. "She's sick, she needs you, you have to be there for her."

He let out a long sigh. It should be a relief that she wasn't angry, but all it did was make him feel horrible for canceling. Not to mention the guilt for wanting to be with his girlfriend so much when his mother needed him. "I know… tonight was going to be so perfect, we made all these plans-"

"I'll take care of them." Emily affirmed. She got out of her chair, going over to his desk. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"We will celebrate Valentine's Day," Reid assured, standing up. He and Emily kept at least a few feet of distance between each other. They were supposed to keep their relationship at a low key at the unit, otherwise they'd be in each other's arms right now. "I shouldn't be gone for more than a few days, so the first night I'm home, we'll have our romantic night."

"Don't rush home because of me." Emily ordered. "You stay as long as your mother needs you."

He nodded in agreement, looking her up and down in disappointment. Tonight was going to be so wonderful, not to mention what he'd arranged in her refrigerator for her, plus the special present he had to give her. "I'd better tell Hotch I'm taking some time off. I'm not sure I'll get to say goodbye before I leave."

"Just call me when you land." Emily muttered, giving a sweet smile. Her hand stroked his cheek, throwing caution to the winds. "Please be careful, I love you."

"I love you, too." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry… Thank you for being so understanding."

Their eyes met, just as they always did before they fell into a long, indulgent kiss. Emily bit her lip involuntarily, a move she had no idea drove him so crazy. A kiss couldn't happen, though, not here. Life was not fair. It was Valentine's Day and two people so deeply in love couldn't even kiss each other.

"You'd better go, you promised you'd be there soon." She said, backing away to remove temptation.

"I'll call you tonight, Emily, I love you." He said again, giving another smile. Quickly, he headed to Hotch's office, leaving her behind. Tonight would be nothing more than just a Tuesday night. Emily would be going to bed on Valentine's Day alone, just like every year before.

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's right," Emily said on her cell phone. She was bundled up for the cold weather, ready to head home for the night. She had her purse strapped over one shoulder, her dress bag neatly draped over her free arm. "8 o'clock for Reid, R-E-I-D… yes, I need to cancel that reservation."<p>

JJ and Garcia made it to the elevators just in time to hear Emily break off the plans for the evening. She expressed a few cold thank yous before switching off the call. She looked over and caught their watchful eyes. "Well, that was embarrassing. Almost as bad as calling off the carriage ride."

"Sweetie, we heard. We are so sorry." Garcia expressed, giving a pat to her arm.

"How's Reid, is he upset?" JJ wondered.

"He's worried." Emily nodded, putting her phone into her bag. "They don't know why his mother is acting this way, why her medication isn't working anymore… this puts him in a very difficult position. Bennington handles patients with mild to moderate mental illness. If they can't control Diana and she's a danger to the staff… they'll force Reid to transfer her, no doubt to a place that will drug her so bad she won't even be able to talk."

JJ shook her head. "Oh, God, I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I'm more concerned about you, my lovely goddess." Garcia pointed out. "We all know you were looking forward to tonight. You must be so disappointed."

"No," Emily said with a fake smile. "Come one, it's not that important. Needing a specific day to express your love to one another, that's… childish… and shallow… and…"

She trailed off as she looked up. Both Garcia and JJ stared at her with knowing expressions. She couldn't lie to them. Emily broke down, giving a roll of her eyes. "Alright, I'm devastated."

"Oh, Sweetie," Garcia twitted putting her arm around her.

Emily was proud herself. She didn't start crying, even though she wanted to. Crying would make her feel like some stupid little girl. "I feel so selfish because I should be worried about him and his mother… but it's not fair. I've wanted him for so long, I pined for him for three years. After everything I went through last year… and then seven months in Paris crying every night because I thought I'd never see the man I love again… I know it's only for a few nights, but this was supposed to be for us. I don't blame his mother, I just… hate that it's happening."

"We understand," JJ said kindly, stroking her shoulder in a sisterly way. "It's hard when things don't go as planned… but you know, when you get through them and you move on… they make great, sweet stories that everybody loves to hear over and over."

"Yes, just like that lovely one you and Reid retold on New Year's Eve." Garcia added with a significant grin.

Emily smiled. "I guess you're right… but I'm really going to miss him tonight."

"I'm sure he'll feel the same way." JJ said. "In a few days, though, you'll be out on the town wearing that very sexy dress."

"Well… I guess we could do that…" Emily muttered.

"But?" JJ wondered.

"But I'm wondering if maybe now we should do something different." Emily said, glancing at both the girls. "I want to do something really special for him, really romantic and sexy… that shows him that this was all worth it. That no matter what… we can get through anything."

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed JJ with a smile. "Reid loves gestures like that."

"What are you going to do?" Garcia questioned.

"That's just it," Emily shook her head. "I have no clue what to do. Any ideas?"

"How about a candlelight dinner?" JJ suggested. "Or you could do what Will and I are doing. We could even book the room for you before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks but… I want to do something really unique. Something he'd never expect… and so far I've got nothing. We've both done enough of that for Valentine's Day."

"I'm sure it will come to you." Confided JJ. "We'll try to come up with a few ideas of our own."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Emily replied, looking to both her girls. Thank goodness for the support of friends.

As she looked around, however, she suddenly became sad again. She missed Reid so much at that moment, longing for his arm to be around her instead.

"What is it?" Garcia asked, worried.

"I just realized…" She said sadly, closing her eyes to force the tears back down. "This is where we had our first kiss."

She looked up and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm being depressing. I have a wonderful man who loves me, I shouldn't be so pathetic just because my plans got ruined."

"We get it, Baby Doll." Garcia grinned just as the elevator doors opened. "You're allowed to be disappointed about this, you know. It doesn't make you a bad person. Being here for our friend doesn't ruin the Valentine valor. Valentine's isn't just about couples, it's the love of all people, including the love for my peeps!."

Emily supposed she was right. It wasn't like she was alone… even seven months, she wasn't completely alone. She said, this time giving a genuine smile, "At least you guys will have a good time. I want details."

JJ agreed, "Definitely."

"Yeah," Garcia said as they stepped onboard. Her mind was buzzing and grinding like the gears of a clock.

Just before the doors closed, Emily's phone rang again. Looking at the ID, she quickly reached out to stop the doors. "Oh, it's Reid. He must have landed. I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, see yay." JJ smiled. "Tell him we said hi."

"Have fun tonight." She said, and with that, stepped back into the hall. The doors quickly closed, leaving the two alone.

"Poor Em," JJ said with a shake of her head. "If tonight wasn't so important to me and Will, I'd considering canceling to stay with her."

"Mm hmm," Garcia replied. She was thinking the same thing.

"Oh," She mentioned. "I've seen that look before. You have a plan, don't you."

"Indeed I do." She mentioned with a wink. She had a great plan. With one quick call to Kevin and a stop at the grocery store, it could easily be put into action. Emily's Valentine may not be as ruined as she thought.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Valentine's Day Challenge. My characters are Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia, and the prompts I'm using are candy hearts, chocolate syrup, a dozen red roses, and edible panties. I realize Garcia didn't show up very much in this chapter, but stay tuned for the second one.

I'm using this story as a bridge between Let it Snow and the sequel I'm writing for that (which I haven't named yet.) So, while there may not be much Reid and Emily moments in this (not even a kiss) it's a gateway to the next story. Enjoy! And please review. :)


	2. The Five Senses

When Emily got home an hour ago, she had a plan. A plan to get over her ruined evening. She was intending on spending the night pampering herself, starting with a long luxurious bubble bath leading to a manicure and pedicure. She'd then watch some classic romantic movie while having some dinner and dessert from her favorite restaurant. It would be a wonderful and relaxing evening.

She realized, however, five seconds after she got home she did not have the energy for any of that. Tossing her bag on the floor, she set her gun and badge on the table beside the door. Grumpily, she kicked off her shoes and trudged through her brownstone. Reid had given her a strict warning not to go into the kitchen, which she reluctantly obeyed, anxious and excited to see what he'd hid in there… it didn't even cross her mind at the moment.

Going into her bedroom, Emily tossed her useless dress on the bed. Three months of wages down the drain. The black cat with the vibrant green eyes had been sitting on her pillow jumping up to run to her as she walked in. He nuzzled her legs, having not seen her since Sunday evening.

"Looks like you're my date tonight, Sergio." Emily said, reaching down to brush him along his back. It always amazed her how soft his fur was. "What do you think Casablanca or An Affair to Remember?"

He sat down, staring up at her with an intense look. His bushy tail swished back and forth in slight agitation. His only concern was when she was going to refill his food container.

"You're right, tonight is more of a Godfather marathon." She smiled, scratching him behind the ears. At least she wasn't completely alone.

After feeding her cat and ordering pizza, Emily changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, ready for her quiet movie night. She'd plowed through half the pizza before desiring something sweet. Heading into the kitchen, she made a beeline for the fridge, opening the freezer. Almost a full carton of Rocky Road sat in wait for her. Without a moment's hesitation, Emily grabbed a spoon and full bottle of chocolate syrup from the cupboard, heading back to the living room just in time to see Santino shot at the toll booth. Laying on the coach in sweats, eating ice cream out of the carton… it was just too depressing for words. She was considering making another trip to grab that half bottle of tequila.

Just after eight, Emily was squirting more chocolate sauce into her dessert. She couldn't help obsessing over the elegant dinner she should be having, wearing that gorgeous dress that would remove all thought from Reid's genius head. She wanted so badly to be in his arms, swaying on the dance floor, the music swirling around them as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes her brown and his hazel swirling together like chocolate and caramel. They couldn't even be in each other's time zone, let alone embrace. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself, but frankly Emily didn't care.

With only ten minutes left in the movie, a knock struck her door, startling her. Confused, Emily sat up, quickly hitting pause before she answered the door. Checking the peephole, she instantly opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, amazed and confused.

Garcia, beaming as bright as the rising sun, stood in the hallway. Her outfit hadn't changed a sequin since work that day, which was a surprise considering she'd been raving about the royal purple dress she was planning to wear on her date with Kevin tonight. Along with her usual large bag, she clutched two canvas bags with the Fishsteam's Market logo woven on the front. Both of which were bulging with supplies.

"What, you don't recognize the Penelope Garcia Valentine Rescue Express when you see it?" She smiled. "Are you going to stand there all night or invite me inside?"

Emily had a thousand questions but was too overcome by the initial surprise to ask any. Without a second thought, she stepped aside to allow her friend in. Garcia, weighed down by the weight of her bags, maneuvered her way into the apartment. Once safe inside, Emily slowly shut the door.

"There's my fuzzy baby!" Garcia exclaimed as she spotted Sergio in his usual chair. "I hope you're keeping your mommy company tonight, young man."

Almost a year later, the black cat hadn't forgotten the cheery lady that had become his foster mother during Emily's absence. Spotting her with his bright green eyes, Sergio leapt off the armchair to nuzzle her legs, a few hairs sticking to her lavender tights. "Oh," Garcia cooed, "you are a lover, aren't you?" She set her bags down to lightly scratch him with her red acrylic finger nails. "You fluffy sweet thing."

"Not to sound rude or unwelcoming Garcia, but… why exactly are you here?" Emily wanted to know. She folded her arms in defense. If she was here just to make sure she wasn't crying into a bowl of ice cream, Emily was going to be very offended. It wasn't like she was crying or even eating out of a bowl. "I thought you had a date with Kevin tonight?"

"I do… well, I did." She explained, continuing to pay the feline adoration. "You didn't hear this from me, but Kevin is working on a classified assignment for Homeland Security. We were supposed to have a late supper around eleven tonight. I called him after I left to reschedule for this weekend."

Emily wasn't offended, she was getting mad. "You didn't need to do that. Just because my night got ruined doesn't mean I need people to people with me. Misery may love company, but it doesn't need it."

"That's not why I did it." Garica said as she straightened up. Her smile didn't waver in the least. "Sit down, I have solution to your romance problem, mon amiee."

"What problem?" Emily wondered. She obeyed her request, moving to sit beside her on the sofa.

"You said you wanted to do something special for Reid but didn't know what. I have a solution. What is the one thing Reid wants?'

"Uh… unlimited resources so as to study and learn, access to Vatican libraries, a cure for schizophrenia-"

"Okay, yeah, Reid is a complex fellow. But he's still a man and that means he thinks about his primal desires just as much as any red blooded male. Probably even more now that he has unrestricted access to it. So, that begs the question, what is the one thing that will amplify and intensify an evening of passion more than anything?" At that, she picked up the hand knitted bag Garcia had made herself many years ago

"Alcohol?" Emily asked, partly joking.

"No, that's the lazy way to do it." Garcia answered, patting the fabric. "I have the answer right here."

"So what's all this?" Emily indicated the bags of groceries. She got a peak into the one closest to Garcia's feet, spotting what looked a package of something white and a few boxes of cream cheese. She was getting nervous.

"These are the supplies you'll need. In my experience – and if you think about it, I'm sure you'll back me up – the key is to apply to all five senses of the human body." She explained and at that, started to dig through her bag. "And, from some experiments I've conducted with Kevin as my lab rat, I know exactly what you need to make a special evening for our resident genius."

Emily was intrigued. Maybe she wouldn't use it, but she'd at least hear Garcia out. One by one, Garcia pulled items out, searching for one specific object…a pair of circular needles… a few flash drives… some lip gloss that was guaranteed to last eight hours… Without realizing it, she tossed a small box into Emily's lap, continuing her search without a second thought.

Turning the package over, Emily's jaw dropped. Garcia didn't honestly think Emily was going to use this on Spencer. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Garcia asked, looking up.

"Edible panties?" She question, showing her the box. A sight of the sexy, sugary treat was displayed through the plastic window, lacy and strawberry flavored.

"Oh," Garcia gasped, her face turning white. Quickly, she snatched back the nox, hiding it on the other side. "No, no, that's not for you, uh… that's a surprise for Kevin."

Emily tried to stifle her laughter, never seeing her friend so flustered before. Looks like Kevin was in for a great surprise this weekend.

Garcia gathered herself and at last found what she was looking for. "Eureka! Here it is!"

She picked up a piece of paper, unfolding it carefully and handed it to Emily. "My secret recipe. It took me five years to perfect and you're the only person who I'm showing it to. Use the power wisely."

"Red velvet cupcakes?" Emily asked, reluctant. "Garcia… I'm not much of a baker."

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you make them tonight. And don't worry, they'll keep for a few days. I brought my covered tray to lend you." She set her bag down, reaching to pick the groceries up once more. "We'd better get started, I've got a lot to show you tonight."

"I'm not so sure about this." Emily said as she got to her feet. "I mean… it's a good idea, but… don't you think I should plan something that has a little more-"

"Trust me, I am the master of romance. It doesn't have to be extravengent and expensive. If you want to show a man how much you love him, the best you can do is focus on his complete pleasure." She grinned.

She was not taking no for answer. To be honest, it did seem like a nice, romantic idea. Giving Reid such loving attention, focusing on each of his senses so his entire mind would be wiped clean… an eraser on a chalk board. She always wondered if she could get his IQ down to 60.

"After you, Master." Emily conceded, directing her to the kitchen.

"You will not be disappointed, my student." Garcia smirked. "And believe me, after a night of such sensual delight, Reid will be more than willing to return the favor."

* * *

><p>Garcia hadn't been sure what ingredients Emily had at home, so she just brought everything needed for the cupcakes. Of course, they weren't the only things she brought, but she was saving those for the next lesson.<p>

The girls spent the next hour working diligently mixing the ingredients and preparing the oven. "This stuff takes me back." Garcia said as she added the last of the flour to the bowl. It was still an obvious chocolate color, the last ingredient having yet to be added. "This was my go to solution in school for my current crush to notice me."

"So that's why you're such a good cook." Emily said, screwing off the cap of the food coloring. "I never had this kind of practice."

"You never baked or cooked or made something to impress a boy?" She wondered, stepping aside so Emily could pour in the dye.

Slowly, the red liquid poured from the bottle, sliding into the batter. The mixer stirred slowly, and soon the chocolate was swirling with color, turning bright red before their eyes. "You don't need to impress boys when you're an heiress." She explained.

"Hmm… bite me." Garcia mumbled.

"Hey," Emily teased, nudging her in her ribs. "It's not the glamorous life you think it is. Those Hilton girls put the wrong idea into your head… in my experience, it's very lonely. You have to keep up appearances, you can't let anyone see your flaws… boys only liked me for my body and my money… never for me."

"Until now," She corrected with a wink.

She giggled as Emily grinned and blushed. The moral implications didn't matter to her or anyone. It was hard to care about that when two people you cared about so much were so in love with each other.

"Well, even if you're already in love, it never hurts to keep trying to impress each other." Garcia said, scraping the sides of bowl before mixing it thoroughly one last time. "I don't know what it is about red velvet, but something about it is just so irresistible. He'll love these. And you don't even have to tell him I helped."

"Red is a trigger in the human brain, it subconsciously makes a person aroused." Emily explained as the stove chimed, indicating it was preheated. Just in time. "The chocolate triggers serotonin and dopamine and the color mixes with arousal and sexual desires. It's a almost a full body experience."

Just as she was about to start filling the muffin pan, Garcia looked over at Emily in amazement. "Wow… couples do start to look like each other after awhile. Two months, that's got to be a record."

"What? I always listened to him." Emily argued.

"Yes, but you're actually repeating it now." Garcia pointed out. "You used to at least tease him a little about that stuff."

"What can I say, I love hearing him talk." She smirked as she added. "Among other things."

They laughed, feeling very silly, and without a drop of alcohol in either of them. They felt like two school girls, baking treats and talking about boys. Emily wasn't even thinking about her lost holiday anymore, just happy and lost in the moment with one of her best friends. After all, as Garcia had said herself earlier, Valentine's Day wasn't necessarily about lovers… it was about everyone you loved. And she loved each and everyone one of these people so much.

The cupcakes in, Garcia wiped her hands on her apron and turned to her friend. "I really do enjoy baking. Something about the preparing and pouring is so relaxing."

"Yes, I can see that," She replied, trying to peak into the second bag. "I never realized how fun it could be when I don't burn everything. I can handle things on the stove, but once they go in the oven, it's a wing and a prayer."

"It just takes practice. You could learn if you gave it a try, you're very good with your hands, which brings me to lesson two." She pulled the bag closer to her, looking inside for her next item. "Touch."

From inside, she pulled out a long piece of velvet fabric, at least twenty feet long. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"Precisely." Garcia said, stretching it out for her to see. "Now, a traditionalist will tell you handcuffs or a silk tie will work just as well, but in my experience, a strip of velvet will secure his wrists while still enabling comfort for a good amount of time."

That was a fantasy she and Reid had yet to experience. She had suggested it once before, but he seemed reluctant, so she never brought up the subject again. She wasn't so sure he'd like this, but then again, he wasn't particularly interested in indulging on anything but traditional love making. Maybe it was time they took it up a notch.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I tie up his wrists, he won't be able to touch anything." Emily said, taking the fabric. It did feel nice between her fingers; it would make things more comfortable for him. That was her primary concern.

"Yes, but hands are not the only things that can feel touch." She corrected. "Every inch of skin is susceptible to that. Removing the ability to use his hands will strengthen the feeling in the rest of his body."

"Okay," Emily said, setting the fabric on the kitchen table. If he didn't want to do it, she could at least try to talk him into it. "Two down, three to go."

"Now, sight is a little trickier." She said, looking through the bag. "Especially since I wanted to stick to the theme. I stopped off at Victoria's Secret to get you… this."

Emily was shocked as Garcia pulled out a very beautiful piece of red lingerie, mostly made of bright red velvet, exactly like the cupcakes. "No, offense, Pen, but… I'm a little creeped out at the fact you're picking out clothes I'm going to have sex in."

"I picked out JJ's for tonight. She trusts my taste in clothes, as should you." She tossed her the lingerie. "Don't worry about it, it's a Valentine's Day gift from me."

Catching it, Emily held it up by the flimsy lace straps, taking in the sight of the nightie. It was gorgeous. She could imagine it fitting her curves perfectly, the lacy hem gracing just along the tops of her thighs, hiding the area of most interest in a teasing view. "How do you even know my size?"

Sounding very solemn, she answered. "I, uh… I helped JJ pack up your clothes when we cleaned out your apartment. She told me she was giving them to the Salvation Army when really, she put them in storage. I spotted the size, and noticed that what little lingerie you did have came from Victoria's."

"You'll be happy to know, it has almost doubled since I started dating Reid." She said with a grin.

"I figured, considering that silly grin I see on his face almost every morning." She laughed. "I have to admit, I always loved that boy, but he's a lot more fun to be around now that his tension is being released on a regular basis. When he sees you in this, girl, especially when he can't touch you… oh, it'll be spectacular. Now, sound and smell are the easiest. Let me show you what I brought for those." She took a moment to pull out several candles of the same color. "Strong scent can really put him into sensory overdrive. I think this one is most appropriate."

"Sex in the Shower?" Emily asked, reading the label. She lifted off the lid, sniffing an arrangement or tropical fruits and what she suspected was vanilla. "I never heard of this, but I like it."

"And lastly is sound, which is easy." She pulled out a flash drive. "Something about slow jazz in the background seems to tie everything together. I put ten different selections on here, just sync it with your iPod."

That, Emily could agree with. "It does seem like a pretty brilliant idea… a little unconventional, though."

She was growing disappointed. "You don't like it?"

Emily liked it. She thought it would make a great Valentine's celebration. It was Reid she was worried about.

Playing it safe, however, had never been Emily's path of choice. She pushed her doubts aside. Yes, Reid was a conservative person, one who liked to stay in control. Moving slowly ensured him that. But there was a lot they had yet to experience in the bedroom… and out of the bedroom, as a few of her fantasies required. Emily loved this man, she wanted to explore every aspect of their love together and when they were finished, she wanted to go back to the beginning and start all over again. It's time they got out of their safety zone and tried something new. Maybe it was a good thing Reid got called away tonight. Otherwise, she never would have gotten to spend this time with her friend, who gave her such a composite and clever idea.

"No, I love it. It's perfect." She answered with a grin. "And I think once he gets used to the idea, Reid will love it, too."

As Garcia beamed with triumph, the timer went off on the stove. "Excellent. Now, lets start making the frosting. It's the best part, if you ask me."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not discussing cupcakes anymore?" She wondered, following her back to the counter.

It was almost eleven when the girls started icing the little red velvet treats, needing them to be completely cool first. The cream cheese frosting glistened on top, luring unsuspecting passersby into their web of temptation. Emily wasn't so sure she'd be able to resist for her boyfriend to come home, whenever that would be.

"And let's put the garnish on top." Garcia announced, pulling the last and final item out of her bag. She was turning into Mary Poppins, all the things she was whipping out of there. In her hand was a small pink box, which she rattled like a maraca. Opening it, Garcia removed a tiny piece of candy and nestled it in the center of the closest cupcake, leaning back to observe her work.

"Be Mine," Emily read off the pink candy heart. "Cute, he'll love it."

"Everybody loves candy hearts." She said, pouring out a pile into her hand, holding it out so the girls could place the candies on each dessert. "People pretend they hate them, that they're hard and gross and outdated, but in truth they're sweet and say a lot about how a person feels."

Emily held a particular purple one in her hand, reading it over. "I think this one is a little ahead of us, I'd better not put that on."

Garcia reached for it before Emily could stop her, quickly reading it over. "Will you marry me? The fact that you're so self conscious just shows how serious you are about this boy. Have you guys talked about it at all?"

"Oh, come on!" Emily moaned, rolling her eyes. "We're just… having fun, living in the moment. We don't need to get hung up on where this is going."

"Are you afraid to bring it up?" She questioned.

"I wasn't this terrified when Doyle had a gun in my face." She explained, heading over to the fridge. "We talked about it on Christmas and… while he seemed keen on the idea, he doesn't want to rush anything. I don't want to push him, but… I want to get married… but more importantly, I want to have a baby. I only have so much time when I even have the option. While he might be interested, he may want to wait a little longer… and by then, it might be too late."

"This is the man who took you for a sleigh ride on your first date, who's been in love with you since he laid eyes on you. You don't think he's been thinking the same thing? Maybe it's only been two months, but… it wouldn't hurt to just talk about this, would it?"

Emily shouldn't have brought it up. She didn't want to discuss this, not tonight. "Do you want some wine?"

"Sure," She nodded. Their conversation was far from over.

As she opened the fridge, however, she immediately froze. Her jaw fell as she saw her usually barren fridge had most of the space occupied inside.

"Oh my God," Emily said, her amazement shifting into a smile.

"What is it?" Garcia asked hurrying over.

He never could cease to amaze her. Ever. Reid was the only man who made her feel so loved… even when he was all the way in Las Vegas.

"Oh, Emily," She cried, seeing the sight. It was breathtaking.

Inside was a vase of a dozen red roses, just about ready to bloom. There was also a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and tub of gourmet whipped cream. A large envelope was nestled under the vase for safe keeping and, in Reid's messy handwriting, Emily could read her name.

Quickly, she reached and guided the envelope from under the flowers. She fingered the paper and found it a bit too lumpy to be just a letter or a card. Since she wasn't some teenage girl, she doubted there was money inside. So what could it be?

"Aren't you going to open it?" Garcia asked.

"I think he wants me to save it." Emily explained, looking to her. "I'm sure he wants to be here when I open this… whatever it is."

As if by summon, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. It was a silly notion that lovers could sense the other, even halfway across the country, but Emily knew it was him. She hurried over to answer the call, seeing an unknown number on her ID. But, if she wasn't mistaken, that was a Vegas area code.

"Hello?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I take it you found your surprise?" Reid's familiar voice sounded on the other end. She was relieved to hear him sound so relaxed. It had to mean things were quite so outrageous anymore.

"We just discovered it, actually." She answered, fanning herself a bit with the envelope.

"We?" Reid wondered, suddenly serious.

She stifled a giggle. "Garcia cancelled her date to spend the evening with me. We've been making cupcakes just for you."

"Wow… well, I'm glad you weren't alone then. I swear, that Sergio is just waiting for me to leave, ready to make his move." He teased, getting a laugh out of her. "Did you already open the card?"

"No," She shook her head. "I uh, wasn't sure if I should."

"Good, I want to be there when you read it." Reid informed. "It has your present inside. But I know you won't be able to resist the dessert, I'm perfectly fine with you having that tonight."

"The strawberries?" She asked, confused. It just didn't seem like a meal to share with a friend.

"No, the cheesecake. One the second shelve, in the white box. From Carmichael's Bakery in Baltimore. It's your favorite, white chocolate crust with caramel and chocolate swirls through the cake."

Stunned once again, Emily hurried over. The display had been a distraction from the bakery box on the shelf below it. "So you did mean an actual dessert."

"I meant both." He growled. "At least you can one tonight. And I have another surprise for you… I'm coming home."

"You are?" She was delighted. "So you're mom's okay?"

"She's fine. When I got here, I did some investigating. My mother's violent outbursts were focused primarily on one nurse. My mother doesn't intentionally hurt people unless she feels threatened or there's a particular reason. Looking into it, it seems this nurse has been stealing most of her medications to sell on the street. She's not the only patient, either, there's a few others who haven't been responding to their meds. Dr. Norman gave her a regular dose and she should be a little more lucid by morning."

"Well, that's good. At least she's not getting sicker." She smiled, looking to Garcia. "So… you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Definitely," He assured. "We'll have a very romantic Belated Valentine's Day. Anything you want to do."

"Excellent," Emily smirked. "Because I happen to have a whole evening planned for us."

He could hear the sinister drawl in her voice. "Should I be nervous?"

"A little," She answered. "But you'll love it. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Emily." He answered

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spencer." She grinned. She waited for the line to click and gave her friend a bright grin. "He'll be home tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Garcia exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. "I'm so glad everything's okay."

"You have no idea." Emily breathed with relief. Everything was just fine and in 24 hours, she'd be back in her lover's arms… in a matter of speaking.

"So… wine?" She asked again. "And Reid stashed a cheesecake in here, want a slice?"

"I'd love one, thanks." Garcia agreed, going to grab a few glasses and plates. She watched Emily pull the vase of flowers out to arrange on the table, setting the envelope right against them, in wait for her boyfriend's return. She couldn't help but wonder what it could be.

Garica set the china, crystal, and cutlery on the table as Emily pulled out the box, carefully lifting the lid to reveal the cake. She returned to pull out an opened bottle of wine, saving the champagne for Reid's homecoming.

"You know," She said as she popped the cork, pouring a glass of the red as Garcia began to cut the dessert, "even though things didn't work out, all in all… this was a pretty good Valentine's Day. The best I think I ever had."

"It was pretty fun." Her friend agreed. Each with wine and cheesecake, the girls got comfortable in their seats at the table, Emily's supplies for the following evening shoved to the other end. "I know I'm not the one you wanted to be with tonight, but I'm happy to spend time with you just the same."

Emily couldn't help but laugh, raising her glass. "Well, thank you, Penelope, for being my Valentine."

"Ditto," She answered, and with that, lifted her drink. The crystal met in a melodic chime and the girls laughed, taking a sip before diving into their cake. Weren't the conventional or expected Valentine either were expecting, but neither Garcia nor Emily could have asked for a better one.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sure everyone's already heard thatPaget Brewster's leaving at the end of the season. I'm really going to miss her. She deserved so much better than how she was treated and I hope that by leaving, she'll move on to bigger and better things. I've been a fan of hers since I was about ten, so I can't wait to see what she comes up with next. I hope one day, she'll be in a movie or TV series that I write. That would be a huge honor. She will be missed, and not easily replaced.

I really hope you guys liked this story. It was fun to write and I enjoyed the challenge, writing a story for Valentine's Day between two girls. I plan to have the sequel up very soon, just a fun romantic story between Emily and Reid as I said, nothing too serious or dark. (I also have my other two series running and I think I'm going to start posting my Reid/JJ series soon. I know I'm spreading myself thin, but the idea keeps bugging me.) Enjoy and please review! I love all the great messages you guys send me, they really make my day! :)


End file.
